


The Tale of the White Eagle

by elizabaethhenstridge (kferreryo)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) established huntingbird and philinda, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Epistolary, F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, there's also poetry in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kferreryo/pseuds/elizabaethhenstridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather round, listeners, and hear the tale.<br/>Join us in our journey; it's time to set sail!<br/>Here is a story of adventure and love<br/>And the crew with no limit but the stars above.<br/>So listen well because it's time to start;<br/>Get ready your head, and get ready your heart.</p><p>A story of the legendary pirate crew of the <em>White Eagle</em>, told through letters, journal entries, ballads, and poems.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Written as a FitzSimmons Secret Valentine 2015 gift for queen_aisha, who gave the prompt Pirate AU with kidnapping for ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_aisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aisha/gifts).



> This story is written in epistolary form,  
> Which means it'll be quite different from the norm.  
> Also, the language may differ a bit  
> From the usual 21st Century lit.
> 
> Nevertheless, guys, I hope you're entertained;  
> When writing, of course, that's my number one aim!  
> So here I present without further ado,  
> The story of the legendary White Eagle crew.

**Introduction from ‘The Tale of the _White Eagle_ ’**

 

Gather round, listeners, and hear the tale.

Join us in our journey; it’s time to set sail!

Here is a story of adventure and love

And the crew with no limit but the stars above.

So listen well because it’s time to start;

Get ready your head, and get ready your heart.

 

The stars of this tale are the crew of a ship—

Their names, Phil, May, Skye, Lance, Mack, Jemma, and Trip.

From the island called Attilan they sailed away;

An ancient legend they took off with that day.

It was given to them, handed, no, _bestowed_ , I guess?

By a charming young woman in a pretty flower dress.

 

Here we are now, let us truly begin.

It’s time to gaze upon the destinies within.

Hear the tale, listeners, and gather round.

Shall we start with the legend our pirate crew found?

 

* * *

**The Legend of the Diviner**

Long ago, blue angels fell from the heavens, descending upon the Earth. They left behind a legacy: an object called the Diviner. The Diviner has the ability to grant the wielder great power and glory beyond measure. However, not all can wield the Diviner. Only a worthy few are able to master it without being corrupted by its power. The Diviner’s true location is unknown, but it, along with chests of gold and jewels, is believed to be located in a cavern on the shores of Astrio.

**Attached to the legend is a note:**

The cavern itself is sealed, with an inscription on the door. To unlock the chamber, the following items must be brought to the entrance:

  *       A sphere of Gravitonium, a substance buried beneath the ground
  *       A helmet from the Chitauri people
  *       A staff from the Asgardian people
  *       A medicine known as Kree’s Blood



Upon reaching the cavern, an inscription can be found on the entrance door. This inscription dictates what must be done with the four items, however, the inscription is in an ancient language. Today, the only people who know it are the members of the royal family of Cascadia, who have passed the secret knowledge down for generations.

Your daughter, Daisy Johnson, is a special young woman, and I believe it is her destiny to wield the Diviner. If you choose to seek out the Diviner, great power and glory shall be bestowed upon your crew.

 

Good luck,

_Raina_

* * *

**The Code of Honor aboard the _White Eagle_**

 

 **ARTICLE 1** : Fighting is forbidden onboard ship.

> **SECTION 1** : Combat training and practice is allowed, with the supervision of the Quartermaster.

> **SECTION 2** : Any debate over matters of the ship and its crew shall be settled by vote.

**ARTICLE 2** : Gambling with cards and dice is forbidden onboard ship.

> **SECTION 1** : Any exceptions shall have to be approved by the Captain.

**ARTICLE 3** : All weapons and pirates to be ready for battle at all times.

 **ARTICLE 4** : All pirates get equal shares of food, drink, and loot.

> **SECTION 1** : Any pirate who loses a limb shall get an extra share of loot.

**ARTICLE 5** : Disloyalty is forbidden.

> **SECTION 1** : Disloyalty includes betrayal, keeping secrets from the crew, and stealing.

**ARTICLE 6** : No open flames onboard ship.

> **SECTION 1** : Smoking is only permitted ashore.
> 
> **SECTION 2** : Candles shall be kept inside lanterns at all times.

**ARTICLE 7** : Romantic entanglements are permitted.

> **SECTION 1** : Meddling with another without their consent is punishable by death.
> 
> **SECTION 2** : Any affair with a member from another crew is permitted so long as the crew is an ally of the _White Eagle_.
> 
> **SECTION 3** : Any affair with a prisoner is forbidden.

 Any crew member of the _White Eagle_ who violates the Code shall be shot, whipped, or marroon’d as the Company sees fit.

 

* * *

**Agreement to the Code**

I, as a member of the crew aboard the _White Eagle_ , agree to these terms. 

Signed,

 

_Phillip J. Coulson_

Captain

 

_Melinda May-Coulson_

Quartermaster

 

_Alphonso Mackenzie_

Boatswain

 

_Jemma Simmons_

Doctor

 

_Antoine Triplett_

Gunner

 

_Lance Hunter_

Navigator

 

_Daisy Johnson_

Messenger

 

* * *

**The Alliance and Rising Tide Pledge**

I pledge to remain truthful in my endeavors and loyal to my crew. I understand that this organization was built upon the foundation of alliances between pirate crews and that deception of any kind with another member will result in death.

I hereby declare my crew, the              _White Eagle_                , a member of the Alliance, and myself,              _Daisy Johnson_          , a member of the Rising Tide network.

Signed,

 

_Daisy Johnson_

Messenger, the _White Eagle_

Rising Tide

 

Countersigned,

 

_Phillip Coulson_

Captain, the _White Eagle_

 

_Donald Velez_

Navigator, the _Asgardian_

Rising Tide


	2. The Prince of Cascadia

DAY 1

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

We are set to dock at the Port of Cascadia tomorrow to go after the Queen’s son, Prince Leopold. Word is, Cascadia is in a financial crisis right now, so we shall grab him and demand a ransom. We have to set it high, though, so I’ll have Skye ask around for how much the royal family is worth. Fortunately, asking for ransom might buy us time and throw off anyone who suspects what we are doing.

Sources tell us that the Prince takes his horse and rides through a certain path at the kingdom every day. One of his stops is the monument to the dead King and Prince, at the edge of the wood by the ocean. We shall dock there, and Trip and Simmons shall alight and hide in the trees. As he passes by, Simmons will pretend to be injured and ask for help, and while the Prince is distracted, Trip will render him unconscious.

While they secure the Prince, Skye, Mack, and May shall buy, sell, and steal goods from the town, and Hunter and I shall remain onboard to guard the ship. We must be prepared to sail away once we have everything we need. 

I wonder who this Raina really is, and how she knows my daughter. Skye tells me she has never heard of the young woman before. Perhaps her Daisy Johnson moniker has a bigger reputation than I had thought.

Anyhow, destiny or no destiny, the crew of the White Eagle never could resist the prospect of a legendary artifact, especially one said to grant power and glory.

Adventure awaits!

 

_Phil Coulson_

  

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Daisy Johnson to the Members of the Rising Tide**

The Rising Tide,

            I’ve heard talk of a new treasure: a rare substance called Gravitonium, found beneath the earth. My crew believes they can sell it for a profit in the market. However, I have heard that a man named Ian Quinn dug up hundreds of these Gravitonium spheres. I do not know if he plans to sell these.

            I shall be frank with you: we are going to steal from this man. Have your crew join us if they wish, but I must warn you that Ian Quinn is a wealthy man, and these Gravitonium spheres are very heavily guarded. All I am asking from you is his, and the Gravitonium’s, location. Thank you for your assistance.

 

_Daisy Johnson_

Messenger, the _White Eagle_

Rising Tide

 

* * *

DAY 2

**The Palace of Cascadia**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

He would have been thirty-two today.

It’s strange. One year ago, everything was perfect. Grant celebrated his thirty-first birthday with a festival. The whole kingdom was happy. Everything was perfect.

Until the fire.

I ride through that particular spot in the forest every day. There are trees now. Not quite fully grown, but at least there are trees again. And there’s a monument to both of them. “King Leonardo and Prince Grant”, it says. “Gone too soon, but never forgotten.”

“Never forgotten.” That’s accurate. Neither I nor Mother will ever forget what Father did to Grant, how he hurt him, and…Grant, if you can hear me, I’m so sorry. I will never forgive myself for not seeing it sooner, because if I had, I might have been able to stop it. I’m sorry that you had to die this way, that you were driven to believing that you had no other way out. Mother still misses you. Both of us do. I can hear her crying in the other room, but I’m so proud that she has remained strong for the kingdom. For me.

I hope that wherever you are…

If there even is an afterlife, I hope that you are at peace.

 

_Fitz_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**Summary of Loot obtained from Cascadia with notes from the Quartermaster**

  *       Seven hundred pounds – _a hundred for each_
  *       One sack of rice – _split during meals_
  *       Two crates of various fruit – _split during meals_
  *       Five barrels of rum – _split during meals_
  *       Three barrels of water – _split during meals_
  *       Ten planks of wood – _boatswain (Mack)_
  *       Two coils of rope – _boatswain (Mack)_
  *       Ten bolts of cloth – _trade or sell_
  *       Five pistols – _gunner (Trip)_
  *       Three swords – _gunner (Trip)_
  *       One box of tools – _boatswain (Mack)_
  *       One box of medicines – _doctor (Simmons)_
  *       Three crates of miscellaneous supplies – _as required_



 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

I just had the most peculiar day.

I suppose I’ve got to get used to more days like this, being a pirate and all.

Pirate.

Well, isn’t that something? 

I’ve been aboard the White Eagle for a few months now, and I’m still amazed by it all. The danger, the adventure, the open sea…it’s actually a bit thrilling.

Anyhow, today we went looting in Cascadia (I’ve always wanted to go to Cascadia!). Last night, we went around the town to have a drink, but today we took care of business. I had to help capture the Prince by pretending to be injured. I feel a tad guilty that we took advantage of his kindness to capture him, but we do need him if we’re to retrieve this Diviner.

I am terribly curious about how it works, as well. I don’t think I’m cut out to use it, but I’d like to examine it, all the same. The Legend didn’t give us much detail on the object. We don’t even know what it looks like! When we find it, perhaps I’ll draw a picture and write notes on how it works.

The Captain needs me to tend to the prisoner now. He’s down in the cell, below deck. I’ve got to feed him and keep him healthy. I only hope he isn’t as pretentious as all the other princes I’ve met before.

 

_J.S._

  

* * *

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**A Letter from Daisy Johnson (via the Rising Tide) to Queen Aisha of Cascadia**

Queen Aisha,

            We have your son.

            If you would like his safe recovery, we demand five hundred thousand pounds, to be left in a sack in the tavern called Ruthie’s Place. We have people in place watching you. Try anything, and your son dies. Deceive us, and your son dies. Send the military, and your son dies.

            You have thirty days.

 

_The Rising Tide_


	3. The Ruins at York

DAY 4

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

We’ve successfully taken the Prince and we are now sailing to the port city of York, on the outskirts of Cascadia. York is a city that has been recently attacked by the Chitauri people, and I believe it will be easier to find a Chitauri helmet there rather than confront the Chitauri themselves.

In an unfortunate happenstance, I have misplaced the original copy of the legend and the letter from Raina, but before it was lost, I had Simmons write up a copy and post it on deck for all to see. Perhaps I should keep a copy of my own in the case that the document on deck is damaged or misplaced again.

_Phil Coulson_

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Excerpt from the Notes of Lance Hunter**

Destinations:

  *       York
  *       Asgard
  *       Diamandis
  *       wherever Ian Quinn is – ask Skye



We are currently sailing away from the Cascadian capital to York, a city on the same island. It is a six-day journey south along the coast.

From York, we go to Diamandis, also south. The journey from York to Diamandis shall likely take five or six days.

The next destination is Asgard, west of Diamandis, and it will take about a week to get there. 

From Asgard, northwest to Astrio, our final destination, the journey will take about eleven days.

* * *

DAY 10 

**The City of New York**

**An Entry from the Journal of Skye**

I don’t think I have ever had this much fun in my whole life.

We are in the city of York (or New York, as they renamed it), and we’re staying at an inn to rest after our journey. Upon reaching the city, we found it in ruins, the inhabitants cleaning and rebuilding their city. The crew volunteered to help, and we spent the past two days patching up houses and clearing the square of the rubble. In return, the mayor of the city offered us a place at the local inn, as well as food and water. He also gave us one of the helmets the Chitauri left behind in their attack. That’s one item acquired!

While we were cleaning, we encountered another crew, part of the Alliance, with a ship called the _Iron Man_. I was able to talk to their Rising Tide representative, their Quartermaster, Virginia Potts; however, she had no information on the whereabouts of Ian Quinn.

During the cleanup, I also spent a great deal of time talking with our resident doctor, Jemma Simmons. She has been with us for a few months, but I hadn’t known much about her.

Today, she told me she joined the crew because she ran away from home after being betrothed to a prince. A prince! She would have become a princess! She did tell me they’d never met (to this day, she does not even know his name or from which kingdom he hails), and that she was not at all interested in marrying someone she didn’t love, so I suppose she was right to run away. Still, I’ve always envied nobles like Jemma. I grew up on the White Eagle with my parents my whole life; a castle would have been a welcome change.

She also told me she’s been engaging in conversation with the prisoner (who, incidentally, happens to be a prince himself). She tells me he’s quite intelligent, for he was able to repair her pistol. I should inform May of this; he might prove to be of use to the crew.

Now, enough writing. Trip has just brought me a bottle of rum, and I shall enjoy it by the warm fireplace.

Good night!

_Skye_

* * *

**The City of New York**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

I’m going to have to make this quick—Skye and Trip are offering me rum and a place by the fire.

We docked at the port of York two days ago, and, as expected, found the city in ruins after the Chitauri attack. We offered to help clean up, so we’ve been doing that for the past two days. The mayor very generously offered us accommodations in return for our help, and even allowed us to take one of the Chitauri helmets with us!

I’ve been spending most of my time with Skye, the daughter of our Captain and Quartermaster. She’s an extremely crafty young woman, and I do hope we can become friends.

I’ve also told her about our prisoner, the prince from Cascadia—his name is Leopold Fitz (though he prefers to be called Fitz), and he is the heir to the throne. Captain Coulson asked me to be in charge of overseeing the prisoner, so I’m the one who has to bring him food and the like.

He also charged me with earning the prince’s trust, that he shall be willing to help us unlock the cavern door when we get there, so I’ve engaged in conversation with him a few times. To my surprise, he has shown himself to be quite clever, if a bit awkward. I don’t think he particularly likes me, but I still have to get him to trust me if we want him to help us find the Diviner.

Ah, listen to me, rambling again. I’ve got to stop here, unfortunately—my shipmates are calling for me now. Until next time!

_J.S._

* * *

DAY 11

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Phillip J. Coulson to Captains Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers, Robert Bruce Banner, Natalia Romanova, Thor Odinson, and Clinton Barton**

Captain,

            Greetings!

            We, the _White Eagle_ , are out searching for a legendary artifact and treasure believed to be on the island of Astrio. We would like to ask if you have ever travelled to that island before, and if so, inform us of what to expect upon docking.

            We are also asking for your assistance in the case that the crew of the notorious _Red Skull_ , an enemy of the Alliance, happens upon us. If you agree to sail with us, we will give you shares of the loot we find in this expedition.

_Phillip J. Coulson_

Captain, the _White Eagle_

* * *

**Additional note for Captain Thor Odinson**

Captain Odinson,

            To be able to procure the artifact, we require an Asgardian staff and would like to trade or buy it from your people. We are sailing to Asgard and will be docking there in about a fortnight. If you happen to be there, I shall be glad to talk to you in person.

_Phillip J. Coulson_

Captain, the _White Eagle_


	4. Diamandis, Underground

DAY 12

**The _White Eagle_**

**Weekly Tasks for the Crew, as assigned by the Quartermaster**

Alphonso Mackenzie, Boatswain:

  * Ship maintenance
  * Repair sail
  * Cook meals



Jemma Simmons, Doctor

  * Oversee the prisoner
  * Tend to Trip’s leg injury
  * Weapons training with Trip



Antoine Triplett, Gunner

  * Weapon maintenance
  * Weapons training with Simmons



Lance Hunter, Navigator

  * Lookout
  * Combat training with May and Skye



Skye, Messenger

  * Supplies inventory
  * Combat training with May and Hunter



Leopold Fitz, Carpenter

  * Weapon maintenance
  * Clean deck



 

* * *

DAY 14

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Thor Odinson to Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Captain Coulson,

            Greetings!

            I shall start with the bad news: unfortunately, my ship, the _Asgardian_ , has never docked at Astrio, and none of my crew has travelled there before.

            The good news: we are happy to sail with you and assist you with the expedition. We are only asking for a half share of the treasure you find, and I am willing to trade an Asgardian staff for fifty pounds, or three Gravitonium spheres, should we happen to find any in our journey.

            I shall be in Asgard when you arrive, and I invite you and your crew to join us in the celebration, as there will be a festival during that time. The crew of the _Asgardian_ is looking forward to your arrival!

 

_Thor Odinson_

Captain, the _Asgardian_

 

* * *

DAY 17

**The City of Diamandis**

**An Advertisement posted at the City of Diamandis**

Feeling fatigued? Lose a limb? Get shot? We have got you covered with KREE’S BLOOD!

Harvested and refined right here in Diamandis, KREE’S BLOOD is an age old, extremely effective medicine! Its effects include:

  *       Revitalization
  *       Regeneration
  *       Healing severe wounds and injuries



Here is what several KREE’S BLOOD users have said after using our product:

  *       “KREE’S BLOOD is terrific! I’ve never felt better!”
  *       “Thank you for all your help!”
  *       “After my injury, I thought I’d never recover, but after using KREE’S BLOOD, I’m ready to get back to work!”
  *       “I can’t believe KREE’S BLOOD actually worked!”
  *       “I feel great! It’s a new day!”



What are you waiting for? Buy KREE’S BLOOD today! Only thirty pounds at Hala’s Apothecary!

 

* * *

DAY 18

**The _White Eagle_ , docked at the City of Diamandis**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

So… where do I even begin?

Let me start from where I left off last time. There I was, riding my usual path to Grant’s monument, when I see a ~~pretty~~ young lady, about my age, sitting on the grass, clutching her leg. “I think I’ve broken my leg,” she says, “Oh, please, will you help me?”

And, of course, being a prince and having been raised well by my dear mother, I dismount my horse and help her up. I try to carry her to the horse, when all of a sudden she ELBOWS ME IN THE STOMACH! I fall to the ground, and the last thing I remember seeing before I lost consciousness was a man standing above me, fist at the ready.

After that, I woke up in a cell on a pirate ship called the _White Eagle_. Of all the things that could have happened to me that day, I just HAD to get kidnapped, didn’t I? Serves me right for not paying attention to my surroundings. Now, Mother will definitely remember that date with sorrow. The date she lost both her sons.

I do hope Mother is all right. She’s all I have, and I can’t stand to think about her mourning in the palace all by herself.

I’ve been on this ship for a while now (although at the moment, we are docked above Diamandis, a city beneath the ground). About fifteen days, I’ve lost count. During the first few days, the only person I saw was the lady I’d seen by the monument, the one who was pretending to be injured. She introduced herself as Jemma Simmons, the doctor onboard the ship. She seems nice. Bloody brilliant, too. A doctor! That is amazing.

She’s been striking up conversations with me while bringing me food. I’m glad. I haven’t had much to do since they took me. Last week, they allowed me to leave the cell and clean up on deck. They also let me help around with the ship and the weapons, so I’ve only recently met the others onboard.

Anyhow, they seem like a solid crew. For pirates, anyway. I’ve yet to ask Simmons how she came across the crew of this ship; from her accent, she sounds like a noble from Goldcrest, or maybe Rosedale (I always get confused between the two). I almost got married to a girl from Rosedale. Never met her, though; our parents had arranged it, and anyway, she had run away before I got the chance to meet her. I think Mother was going to look for another girl, but the fire happened and now it’s the farthest thing from her mind.

Lately, Simmons has been going down more frequently, asking me to help with one thing or another. Yesterday, it was an astrolabe the navigator had broken. The day before that, it was a delivery mechanism for one of her new vaccines. So far, I’m enjoying working with her, which is nice. To be honest, I spent the first few days of us working together trying to think of something clever to say. How do you impress a doctor? And a beautiful woman, at that!

Speak of the devil, here she is. She’s not carrying anything; I wonder what she brings to me now?

 

_Fitz_


	5. A Contest of Champions

DAY 20

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Miles Lydon to Daisy Johnson**

Daisy Johnson,

            My crew recently crossed Ian Quinn, the man you are looking for, on the shores of Asgard. While we have not encountered the Gravitonium you are searching for, I am positive that any valuable treasure Quinn is harboring is on his ship, the _Blizzard_. While we cannot join you in your looting, we wish you all the best.

 

_Miles Lydon_

Messenger, the _Scorch_

Rising Tide

 

* * *

DAY 22

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Natalia Romanova to Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Captain Coulson,

            Presently, I am sailing along the northern shores of Astrio with my crew and the crew of the _Hawkeye_ , led by Captain Clinton Barton. Both our crews will be glad to assist you upon reaching the cavern, and thus will be meeting you there.

            Astrio is a place of peaceful people, so you may rest assured you will not be met with force upon arrival. However, should any of you be inclined to harm any man onshore, we shall defend the people of Astrio against you. I believe that is not your intention, though, so we remain good allies.

 

_Natalia Romanova_

Captain, the _Black Widow_

 

* * *

DAY 23

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Steven Rogers to Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Captain Coulson,

            Salutations! 

            The crew of the _First Avenger_ is happy to sail with you! We shall dock at Astrio in a fortnight, and will be waiting for your ship there.

            I have heard great things about the _White Eagle_ , and about its famous Captain Phillip J. Coulson, so I look forward to meeting you and your crew, as well as work with you on this journey.

 

_Steven Rogers_

Captain, the _First Avenger_

  

* * *

DAY 25 

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Anthony Stark to Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Dear Captain,

            Good morning (or whatever time of day you happen to receive this; I can never tell with the mermaid mail system)!

            The _Iron Man_ and the _Hulk_ are currently sailing together, and we shall join you at the shores of Astrio. Neither of our crews have had any experience with the ~~Astrio Astrioan Astrioian~~ Astrian culture, so we cannot help you on that. However, I’m sure they will be more than welcoming, considering the Alliance’s mightiest crews are converging at their shores.

            We don’t want to promote any exclusivity between certain Alliance ships, but between you and me… what do you think of calling us the Avengers? It sounds like a good name, although, what we’re Avenging, I cannot fathom.

            Anyhow, I shall see you and your crew on the shores of Astrio!

 

_Anthony Stark_

Captain, the _Iron Man_

 

P.S.: Banner greets you. In fact, he is sitting next to me as I write this, and is hesitant on calling us the Avengers. I still stand by it, however, as it sounds like an excellent name.

 

* * *

DAY 26

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**An Announcement from the Palace of Asgard**

The royal family of Asgard invites you to participate in this one of a kind combat tournament!

The Berserker tournament is a test of skill, strength, and agility. No weapons are to be used, just pure close combat! The prize for winning is a thousand pounds, so step right up and try your hand!

There will be a series of elimination rounds to determine our top eight competitors, and these eight will fight in one-on-one matches at the Arena to determine the winner!

Elimination rounds will take place at the battlegrounds of the palace on the sixth day of the festival, and the Arena matches shall take place on the seventh and last day of the festival.

 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**The Top Eight Competitors of the Berserker Tournament (in no particular order)**

  *       Lady Sif
  *       Akela Amador
  *       Fandral the Dashing
  *       Nicholas Fury
  *       Hogun the Grim
  *       Volstagg the Valiant
  *       Melinda May
  *       Thor Odinson



 

* * *

DAY 27

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**The Berserker Tournament Brackets**

First Round

  *       ~~Nicholas Fury~~ vs. Lady Sif
  *       ~~Fandral the Dashing~~ vs. Melinda May
  *       Volstagg the Valiant vs. ~~Hogun the Grim~~
  *       Thor Odinson vs. ~~Akela Amador~~



 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**An Entry from the Journal of Skye**

This expedition is going better than expected!

We have procured a vial of Kree’s Blood (or KREE’S BLOOD, according to their advertisement) from Diamandis, and upon reaching Asgard, set to work on retrieving the other two items needed. We were able to locate Ian Quinn and raid his ship while he and his men were occupied with the festivities. We had to distract him by filling them up with rum while the Captain made off with crates of Gravitonium, but what is a festival without a good amount of time drinking and being merry, right?

We have also made a trade with Captain Odinson. He requested three spheres of Gravitonium for the staff, but we had plenty, so we gave him ten spheres. In return, he has provided us with the staff we need and crates of food, drinks, and supplies. A successful day of looting and trading!

Currently, we are in the Arena, waiting for the second round of the Berserker tournament. Several of us from the crew joined the competition, but most had not made it past the eliminations, myself included. My mother, however, has made it into the top eight, and now the top four, so most of us are in the Arena to watch and support her. She might actually win this—how exciting!

 

_Skye_

 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**The Berserker Tournament Brackets**

Second Round

  *       Lady Sif vs. ~~Volstagg the Valiant~~
  *       Melinda May vs. ~~Thor Odinson~~



 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_ , docked at the Kingdom of Asgard**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

I never thought I would say this, but I am actually enjoying travelling with this crew.

I’m aware I still remain their prisoner, but it seems they are beginning to realize how useful I’m becoming to them. I have helped them on more than one occasion, and it looks like they genuinely value my presence.

I have made several acquaintances on this ship, as well. Jemma has been talking with me more and more frequently, and has brought down her friend, a woman named Skye, down to my cell, as well. We’ve had a few discussions about our travels. I have also been able to make acquaintance with the boatswain and the gunner aboard this ship, two gentlemen called Mack and Trip, respectively.

In fact, Mack and I are the only ones aboard the ship currently, as the others are celebrating at a festival in Asgard. We were tasked to keep watch of the ship until the festival is over, so at the moment, we are playing cards and hearing the festivities go on. I’ve no gold, so we are only playing to keep ourselves amused.

It seems the singing and cheering has grown louder; I wonder what could be happening?

Ah, Trip and Jemma approach. I’m curious—are they in a romantic engagement? I haven’t had time to observe, so I shall endeavor to do so from this point on.

Well, this is surprising—Jemma has just invited me to enjoy the festival with ~~her~~ the rest of the crew. Trip has come to take my place guarding the ship (which is, I might add, very kind of him), so I shall stop here and join the celebration. Good night!

 

_Fitz_

 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Asgard**

**A Song sung at the Asgardian Festival after the Berserker Tournament**

 

Come one, come all, and celebrate!

Grab a drink; don’t hesitate!

For here in Asgard we enjoy and drink;

Our flasks and mugs are filled to the brink!

 

Today we witness the victory!

This moment shall go down in history!

Two ladies, two warriors are left the last match;

The others they have beaten, batch after batch.

 

But upon facing each other in the ring.

They looked at each other, and thought a curious thing.

“Why should we fight? We both know we are equals.

We will not hurt each other to entertain the people.”

 

And so the game master declared these women both strong.

On the highest rank of fighters, they both belonged.

And the two shall part ways as allies and friends;

Journeying, sailing the seas to no end!

 

Here is the ballad we sing on high today:

The story of the warriors Lady Sif and Melinda May!

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

What an adventure this has been!

I’ve just returned from the festival at Asgard. Captain Odinson of the Asgardian invited us to come and celebrate, and we’ve been doing just that.

Today, the celebration culminated in a tournament, of sorts—eight warriors competed in an Arena, and the final match was between Lady Sif, a swordswoman from the crew of the _Asgardian_ , and our very own Quartermaster, Melinda May! When they faced each other in the Arena, though, both approached the game master without fighting, and both women were declared the winners!

After the tournament, we celebrated with a feast in honor of the champions—there was so much food, enough to feed three whole kingdoms, I think!

I did lament for a little while, because Fitz, ~~our prisoner~~ my friend was not able to attend any of the festivities. I mentioned this to Trip, and to my surprise, he volunteered to take his place keeping watch of the ship!

With the Captain’s permission, I invited Fitz to join me at the Festival, where we had the most splendid evening! We danced, drank, and talked at the banquet hall with the others for a little while, and Captain Odinson pulled us aside with a grin and suggested we’d be more comfortable in one of the guest rooms at the palace. We agreed, and he escorted us to the room, where Fitz and I had the most excellent discussion about some of the artifacts the _White Eagle_ had acquired.

We also talked about ourselves a little bit, and the crew. He told me that he considered me a friend, and I am glad, for I consider him a friend, as well. Maybe more than that, now.

But I’m getting ahead of myself. He’s a prince; I’m a pirate. And he’s our prisoner; I don’t want to get shot. I like this crew too much.

Anyhow, now that the last of the items we need has been found, we’re headed to Astrio to take the Diviner at long last!

 

_J.S._


	6. An Order and a Warning

DAY 31

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**A Letter from Queen Aisha of Cascadia to Admiral Daniel Whitehall**

Admiral Whitehall,

            Good morning! I would like to ask for your assistance on an urgent matter regarding the kingdom.

            Twenty-nine days ago, my son, Prince Leopold, was taken from Cascadia against his will by an organization called the Rising Tide. The kidnappers have sent a note asking for five hundred thousand pounds. Unfortunately, I cannot give them that sum as all of the kingdom’s funds are devoted to keeping the economy afloat. Therefore, I would like to request that you send a task force to see the safe recovery of my son.

            It is imperative that this task force remains a secret, as the kidnappers have people in Cascadia monitoring any activity that may involve the prince’s recovery and they have threatened my son with death if we do anything against their terms. Please put your best men on it straight away.

 

_Queen Aisha_

The Royal Family of Cascadia

 

* * *

DAY 33

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Barbara Morse to Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Captain,

            I know I should not be communicating with you whilst under cover, but a dire situation has arisen involving the kidnapping of the prince of Cascadia.

            Today, Admiral Whitehall approached me and recruited me to a task force he is leading to recover the Prince. I have since learned that he is one of the members of the Red Skull and that he intends to use that ship to come after you.

            Aside from that, he tells us that he has recently learned of the Legend of the Diviner and plans to use this task force to further his own agenda and take the Diviner for himself. He has acquired all four items needed to open the cavern door; the only thing he needs is the prince. Defend him or Whitehall will take the Diviner and unleash its power upon us all.

 

_Barbara Morse_

Gunner, the _White Eagle_


	7. Long Live the White Eagle

DAY 39

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

We cannot delay further in our quest for the Diviner.

Earlier today, the _White Eagle_ (along with the _Asgardian_ ) was attacked by the notorious _Red Skull_ , an enemy of the Alliance. Its leader, Admiral Whitehall of Cascadia, demanded the return of the prince. We opened fire; they retaliated.

We managed to evade them and damage their ship with the help of the mermaids, who, prior to today, have only served as messengers for the Rising Tide, transporting our letters in bottles. Today, they have displayed their loyalty to the Alliance by helping us. They caused ocean currents that were able to separate our ships from the _Red Skull_. They were able to drive the _Red Skull_ to the northern shores of Asgard, where Captain Odinson assures me they will be met with the full force of his people.

We should take advantage of this small victory to speed for Astrio and retrieve the Diviner as soon as possible. We are set to arrive at the cavern in three days.

 

_Phil Coulson_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**A Letter from Captain Phillip J. Coulson to Captains Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers, Robert Bruce Banner, Natalia Romanova, and Clinton Barton**

Captain,

            The _White Eagle_ and the _Asgardian_ are set to arrive at the shores of Astrio in a day. I would like to ask for your present locations.

            I am also sending you a warning that the _Red Skull_ attacked our ships today, and that they are also coming after the Diviner. Be prepared for an attack, and defend the cavern at all costs. They need the prince to unlock it, as well, so I suspect they will come after us first. Nevertheless, we must remain vigilant if we are to procure this treasure.

 

_Phillip J. Coulson_

Captain, the _White Eagle_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

Here’s the thing about pirates: they are scum. They cheat, steal, hurt, and lie, and after that, they’ll run off with their loot and leave you in the dust.

The crew of the _White Eagle_ has been lying to me.

Today, the ship was attacked by a crew known as the _Red Skull_. I’ve never heard of them, but I know the man leading the crew. He is the Admiral Daniel Whitehall of Cascadia, and he works in the navy.

 ~~Jemma~~ Simmons told me everything; they’d received a message saying Admiral Whitehall is after me. He’d been sent by my mother to retrieve me and take me back home. 

 ~~Jem~~ ~~Simmons~~ The doctor also confessed that the crew of the _White Eagle_ are seeking out a treasure called the Diviner, an artifact hidden inside a cavern that only I can open. She tells me that that is the real reason they took me—not for simple gold, but for something far more dangerous. She also tells me that Whitehall is after the same thing, but I know Whitehall. He has been loyal to my mother since I was a child; he would never betray us like that. He only wants me to return to my home. 

I cannot believe I have been so blind, so stupid! If only I had not been riding by myself, if only I was able to defend myself, if only I hadn’t been distracted by a beautiful hazel-eyed woman with a face like an angel’s, a voice like bells, and a mind unlike any I’ve ever encountered before… 

But she does not like me. She was only following orders, and the orders were to earn my trust. I am a fool. She was lying to me the whole time. Serves me right for trusting ~~and falling in love with~~ a pirate.

I cannot let this crew have the Diviner. It is too powerful and dangerous for anyone to have, much less the greedy _White Eagle_. When we dock, I shall try to escape. If I succeed, I shall find a way to return home. If not…

If not, I still cannot let them have it. They can torture me all they like; they will never force me to hand them the Diviner.

If Whitehall and his men return, I’ll join them and we can sail back home. They’re not after the Diviner. They can’t be.

No one shall have the Diviner for as long as I live.

 

_Fitz_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Skye**

I’m afraid we have a traitor in our midst.

I’ve been observing the crew at request of my father the Captain, and I’ve noticed that the doctor, Simmons, has been spending more and more time with the prisoner.

I understand she was tasked to watch over the prisoner, but as of late, she has spent her free hours below deck, talking to the prisoner. I fear that Jemma is starting to forget that the man, despite being a prince and despite him working for the crew, is still our prisoner. 

I am aware that the Captain also asked her to gain his trust, but…at the Festival, I noticed Captain Odinson discreetly escorting them to the deeper halls of the palace of Asgard. Upon his return, I asked him where he had taken the two, and he said, “I merely let them have a room for the evening”, after which he winked and told me to be quiet about it.

Today, the ship was attacked, and we locked the prisoner in the cellar to make sure he would not get away. After the attack, I went below deck to check on the prisoner, and caught him and the doctor in an argument about the Diviner. She had told him our true intentions, against the Captain’s orders.

I don’t want it to be true, but I believe the evidence is there. Captain Odinson knows about the two. I fear he might have told my father, and the longer I wait to tell the Captain, the more he might think I am lying to him to protect my friends. I will not let myself be marroon’d, whipped, or shot just because of those two and their affair. I worry that they plan on taking the ship, as well, and I cannot allow them do that.

I am sorry, Jemma. I believe you are a good person, but I have to do this. For the crew.

Long live the _White Eagle_.

 

_Skye_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

I don’t know what to do.

We were attacked today—the _Red Skull_ did it. Bobbi—our gunner who joined their crew under cover—had warned us about it, but we were still unprepared. She confirmed what we’d been dreading: that the _Red Skull_ knows about the Diviner, and is coming after it.

I told Fitz about it—he wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t believe that the captain of that ship was after the Diviner, too. Called us crooks. Called me a liar.

I suppose he was right—I was lying to him, at least in the beginning. How was I to know that our prisoner would end up being so interesting, so intelligent? I wish he would realize that I did genuinely ~~love~~ like him. And I still do.

Fitz is still on the ship—I don’t know whether he wants to help us or not. I fear for what the Captain might do to him if he won’t cooperate. I fear Skye has branded me a traitor for telling Fitz about the Div


	8. The Battle at Astrian Shores

DAYS 39-44

**The Island of Astrio**

**The Battle at Astrian Shores**

We cut off there as the action begins;

No journals, no letters, so listen, we’ll sing.

Are you all ready to know what’s in store?

Let’s hear about the battle at Astrian shores.

 

That night, Lady Jemma was grabbed from her room

By the _White Eagle_ crew who sentenced her to doom.

They tied her up and kept her on deck

As they sailed towards Astrio, their ship still a wreck.

 

In three days, they arrived, all the ships by the cave.

A storm came that night, with it, wave after wave.

The Alliance saw _Skull_ and then readied their guns,

But the _Skull_ ship was empty—on board, there was none.

 

While the Avengers remained at a distance to guard

Just in case they were attacked, for escape would be hard,

The _White Eagle_ crew neared, then alighted the ship

With guns at the ready, swords at the hip.

 

The _Eagle_ plucked the Prince up and gave him a threat:

“The Diviner, or we start hurting your precious brunette.”

He opened the cavern, and to their dismay,

The Diviner had already been taken away.

 

Out of the shadows and into the light

Stepped the _Red Skull_ crew in all their might.

They tackled the _Eagle_ crew, took their swords and their guns.

There was nowhere to go, there was nowhere to run.

 

And into the glow and away from the shade

Stepped a man, and at Fitz he was pointing his blade.

“May I kill him?” he asked, and he steadied his sword;

On it was etched the words 'Prince Grant ~~Fitz~~ Ward.'

 

“No, no, not yet,” the infamous Whitehall decreed.

“Come, everyone, follow me, the way I shall lead.”

And he took them outside, raised Diviner up high,

Then a creature rose up to the early morning sky.

 

Whitehall stepped forward and with a swipe of his hand,

The gigantic red hydra turned and followed command.

“Kill them,” he said, and pointed to the Alliance.

The seven crews raised their weapons in defiance.

 

All hell broke loose, and the _Red Skull_ boarded quick.

They went and sailed far from where the fighting was thick.

“Now you may kill him,” the captain turned and said to Grant.

He replied, “Well, you see, my dear captain, now, I can’t.”

 

For in truth, when Grant had killed the King,

He escaped, he ran, and went into hiding.

And it was only when he heard about Fitz

That he decided to reveal himself and use his wits.

 

He’d had his fair share of snooping and spying

And learned to survive by cheating and lying,

So when he heard tell of Daniel Whitehall’s big plot,

He joined them after their attack; and the _Skull_ gave him a shot.

 

So there he was then, aboard Daniel Whitehall’s ship,

With Leopold Fitz against his sword’s tip.

He paused, spun around, and with a single stroke,

Slashed the _Red Skull_ captain straight across his throat.

 

All hell broke loose for a second time that day

As the _Red Skull_ crew was launched into disarray.

Grant and Bobbi attacked, and, well, I guess Fitz did, too.

They fought with their might against the fierce pirate crew.

 

They weren’t alone for long, as seven ships came sailing by.

It was the Alliance—no, Avengers—with crews banged up but alive!

Chaos and frenzied fighting then began to ensue,

And before long, the hydra had followed the crews.

 

Quick thinking was what saved everyone involved;

Although all their conflicts still remained unresolved.

One look at the Diviner, and it flew into Skye’s hand.

She gripped it and raised it, and Skye took her stand.

 

The hydra, it ceased, froze, and gently swam by.

At the _Eagle_ , she paused and bowed her heads to Skye.

She patted one head, said, “Be free,” and it turned

Into the depths of the sea, unconcerned.

 

As this unfolded, the _Skull_ crew snuck near.

Swords and guns in hand, they all gave a sneer.

The Avengers surrounded them, but it was too late.

One grabbed Jemma and placed his sword against her nape.

 

Fitz cried and ran to her, but he was held back.

He turned to look behind him—it was Triplett and Mack.

The crew of the _Skull_ stepped forward and agreed,

“We’ll let your girl go if you let us go free.”

 

Captain Coulson said yes, with a subtle nod at Skye.

“Alright, we shall leave now. We all will comply.”

Jemma felt the hand on her loosen its grip,

But the next moment, she felt a knife go through her hip.

 

She fell, and Fitz screamed; Bobbi rushed to grab her.

Skye raised her Diviner up to the doctor’s stabber.

At once, the hydra rose and with all of its mouths,

Swallowed the _Red Skull_ crew, and licked its own snouts.

 

When the hydra was gone, when it was released,

They laid Jemma down on a pile of some fleece.

“Stay with me,” Fitz said, and the last thing she saw

Was the crew of the _Eagle_ staring at her in awe.

 

She woke the next morning and found she had healed.

The wound on her hip, overnight, it had sealed.

“Wha-“ she began, but mid-sentence, she was stopped

By a relieved, joyful face and a familiar sounding cough.

 

Fitz smiled, took her hand, said, “I’m glad you’re alright.

When you got yourself stabbed, we were all in a fright.”

And she pulled him towards her, softly kissing his cheek;

Before pulling away, she said, “Please, let me speak.

 

 “I know you’re upset, and I know that I lied,

But the woman you know—that’s who I truly am inside.

And when I was stabbed, when I felt the sword go through,

The one thing I thought of was how much I loved you.

 

“And now that I’m healed—the Diviner, I presume?

Now that I’ve recovered from a certain kind of doom,

I’d like to start ove—“ but Jemma stopped, then,

Because Fitz’s arms pulled her in for a hug again.

 

“You love me?” he asked, and then his smile grew.

When she nodded, he said, “Funny, I love you, too.”

Jemma’s face then erupted into the widest of grins,

And she ran her thin fingers over the Prince’s chin.

 

“May I kiss you?” she said, and not a moment had passed

Before the Prince’s lips were kissing the beautiful lass.

A minute or two went before they broke off,

And their moment of bliss was stopped by a small cough.

 

By the door of the quarters stood the messenger, Skye.

She smiled, said, “Hello, Jemma. I’m glad you’re alive.

I’m sorry for doubting you because I was afraid.

That goes for you, too, our clever prisoner and aide.

 

“We’re sailing for Cascadia, so you better get set.

We’ll dock there in, oh, about a fortnight, I’d bet.

We’ll take you both home, you and Grant, then we’ll say

Our goodbyes and we’ll leave, we shall be on our way.

 

“If you want to remain, Fitz, the choice is all yours.

The _White Eagle_ crew offers you a place in our quarters.

But I don’t know a Prince who’d deny palace life

To choose this adventure, this toil and this strife.

 

“Although I have heard of a girl who escaped

From a prince’s betrothal to find her own fate.”

She grinned, and then Jemma widened her eyes.

“Oy, that was a secret between us two, Skye!”

 

Skye laughed and then left them to check on the rest;

But when Jemma turned to him, Fitz looked quite distressed.

“’Round how many years ago were you promised a groom?”

She said, “About maybe one year; around May or June.”

 

And Fitz was astonished, for here he had found

His would-have-been-bride, who would have been crowned.

He took her small hand, said, “I might be that Prince.”

She grinned and leaned in again to give him a kiss.

 

“Well, in that case,” she said after they’d pulled away,

“We might find ourselves engaged again, someday.”

He nodded, and said, “But I might become King.

I know that you like it here and everything.

 

“I don’t want you to give up this life that you love.

I know Queen Consortship isn’t what you dreamed of.

So if by chance Mother puts Grant on the throne,

I’d be happy to call this dear ship my new home.”

 

Jemma was elated, and she very nearly cried.

“I don’t care where, as long as I’m by your side.”

She moved a bit over, and she patted her bed.

He climbed in, and on his shoulder she laid her head.

 

Later, their friends came to ensure they were okay.

The both of them smiled; they were having a great day.

Soon Skye came back, holding their journals and quills.

“I thought, after the battle, you’d have some words to spill.”

 

She grinned, and then sat down to write in her own.

“Come, let’s write together, let’s not do it alone.”

So they all dipped their quills in the bottle of ink,

And wrote for a little while, half an hour, I think.

 

So here the song ends. Let’s get back to these logs

Of the crew of the ship sailing through the thick fog.


	9. Spilled Words

DAY 44

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Skye**

It’s been quite a long week for us at the _White Eagle_. Honestly, I’m exhausted from all this adventuring.

Where should I even begin?

We’ve found the Diviner.

When we reached the cavern, we had ~~the Prince~~ Fitz unlock it for us. Upon entering, we found treasure, and a pedestal that said “The Diviner”, but there was nothing there. We were then surrounded by the crew of the _Red Skull_! They pointed their guns to our heads, and from the shadows emerged the dead prince! He had formed an alliance with them! 

After that, the Captain (a man named Daniel Whitehall) took us outside and used the Diviner to summon a creature—a hydra. It began to attack us, and while we were defending ourselves, the _Red Skull_ sailed away. We were able to follow it, and caught up with the _Red Skull_ just in time to see Prince Grant, Bobbi, and Prince Leopold fighting the crew, with Daniel Whitehall dead, his head cut clean off!

While the battle was ongoing, I had spotted the Diviner, and in a rush, it flew into my hand. I was able to command the hydra to stop attacking us, and I set it free. Before we could get away, though, several members of the _Red Skull_ grabbed Jemma and threatened to kill her. They asked to be allowed to escape, and the Captain complied, but they stabbed her anyway. She lost consciousness and we rushed to her aid as I called the hydra and had her swallow the scumbags who stabbed my friend.

After that, we set to keeping our injured alive. As we inspected Jemma and her wound, a strange thing happened. I pressed the Diviner against her skin, and saw the wound begin to heal! I tried doing this to everyone who had been hurt, and it worked every time! Right now, I’ve locked it up in the Captain’s cabin to keep it safe; I don’t want to have to carry it constantly.

We, along with the Alliance ships that had assisted us, are headed to Cascadia to take the Princes home—it looks like I was wrong about them both. I’d thought Prince Grant was a traitor when he revealed himself to us, but he was only allies with the _Red Skull_ so he could find and save his brother—from us, in fact. And Prince Leopold turned out to be a hero in his own right, helping us in the battle, and on the journey prior.

Speaking of ~~Prince Leop~~ Fitz, I was both right and wrong about him and Jemma. They were both in love (and it looks like they still are, from the way they’re smiling and kissing in front of me [have they no decency?]) but at the time, neither had admitted it to each other yet. I wonder if he chooses to stay with us. I hope he does, because I consider him a friend.

Anyhow, I suppose I must end it here, as these two MONKEYS really are distracting me. I must go back to work, anyway. Till next time!

 

_Skye_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

Well, that was quite an experience.

I shall try and make this quick, because Jemma and I have not eaten yet and we’re bloody starving.

We’re sailing back home.

To make it short, I will say that we have found the Diviner, battled with the _Red Skull_ , and everyone from the Alliance made it out alive.

And Grant’s back. Not from the dead, he just…he needed to get away from Cascadia after that fire. He’d been in hiding for a few months, but when he heard I’d been captured, and when he heard the _Red Skull_ was hoping to recover me, he joined their crew, pretending he’d held a grudge against us to get Whitehall to trust him. In the end, he was the one who killed Admiral Whitehall, himself.

During the battle, Jemma had been stabbed by one of the pirates of the _Red Skull_. Seeing her dying, I just…I had never felt more pain than I had in that moment. Fortunately, Skye discovered that she could use the Diviner to heal the sick and injured, and quickly healed Jemma after she’d lost consciousness. We took her to her bed and set to work cleaning and restoring the ship.

When she woke up, she told me she hadn’t been lying, that she really did like me, and that her being friends with me was not just because of the Captain’s orders. She told me that when she was dying, her last thought was regret at how she had not told me of her love for me.

Her love for me. Feels a little strange, writing it down like that. But it’s true. 

She’s looking over my journal and smiling, now. “You had better get used to the thought, Fitz, because I’m going to tell you I love you over and over again till you get tired of it and your ears burst.” she says. 

I’m smiling, now, as she’s repeating it to me. 

“I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.”

I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of it.

 

_Fitz_

 

* * *

**The _White Eagle_**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

Oh, lord, I’m a mess.

Apologies for cutting off before; I had been taken from my bunk by the crew of the _White Eagle_. They’d thought I was having an affair with our then-prisoner, Fitz, and threatened to kill me to force him to open the cave. He did, but the Diviner wasn’t there. The _Red Skull_ had gotten to it first, and they captured us as their head, Whitehall, used it to summon a hydra. We battled, and Whitehall had finally been killed by Prince Grant, Fitz’s brother (somehow he is mixed up in this—I’ll have to ask Fitz about that later).

After that, Skye took possession of the Diviner and freed it, but the _Red Skull_ took me and threatened to kill me unless they were allowed to sail away (at this point, I’m tired of being held hostage to force the people I care about to comply). The Captain agreed, but they stabbed me anyway. And the last thing I thought about before I blacked out was Fitz.

I love him. I cannot believe I had to die to realize it, and to act upon it. But I do. And when I told him that, he told me he loved me, too.

He also told me he thinks he’s the Prince I was betrothed to. That’s amazing! We were once forced together, but found that we had fallen in love all on our own. That’s quite romantic, isn’t it?

But enough writing about my feelings; it’s time I express them properly.

I love Leopold Fitz, and I plan on spending my time making sure he knows it.

 

_J.S._

 

* * *

DAY 58 

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**An Announcement from the Palace of Cascadia**

The Cascadian royal family invites one and all to a weeklong festival celebrating the safe return of the Princes Grant and Leopold!

The festival shall have fairs, feasts, and performances by Cascadia’s best, as well as the debut performance of ‘The Tale of the _White Eagle_ ', a retelling of the story of the pirate crew that defeated the _Red Skull_!

Come to the City Square to celebrate with us!


	10. The Festival at Cascadia

DAY 60

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**An Entry from the Journal of Captain Phillip J. Coulson**

Another successful expedition!

We have been able to retrieve the Diviner, but not without a fight. When we arrived, the _Red Skull_ was waiting for us. A long battle took place on the shores of Astrio, and it was won by Skye, who took the Diviner after Whitehall was killed by Prince Grant of Cascadia ( ~~yes, he is back from the dead~~ , who, apparently, had faked his death and gone into hiding)! 

She was able to have the hydra swallow the other members of the _Red Skull_. In addition, she discovered that the Diviner had healing abilities, and she used those to make our injured well again.

At the moment, we are all at a festival, at Cascadia, celebrating the Princes’ return. We part ways after the festival; to be honest, I don’t know where the _White Eagle_ is going to go. I shall mention to the crew the idea of looking for the girl who had given us the legend in the first place. Perhaps she knows of more treasure.

Until then, we shall enjoy ourselves here at the festival; there’s plenty to do and see!

 

_Phil Coulson_

 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**An Entry from the Journal of Prince Leopold Fitz**

I have never been so happy in all my life.

I’m back home, the three of us reunited again—Mother, Grant, and myself. She was so happy to see us both, and so grateful to the crew of the _White Eagle_ for bringing us home safe. After dinner, she pulled us aside and told us of the Kingship. Technically, because Grant had “died”, I inherited the throne and became sole heir, but now that Grant is back, he is once again as entitled to the crown as I. I told Mother of my intention to sail with the _White Eagle_ crew, and Grant told us he’d gladly take my place, train under Mother, and fulfill his duty.

Jemma’s here with me now—writing, as well—we’re hiding in the library to rest (and avoid statements of “Are the both of you engaged now?” and “Oh, she’d make a beautiful princess for you, Your Highness!” [mostly from Skye, to be quite honest]). I can’t believe my luck. The girl I’m in love with loves me back—and not for my money or my title.

**_No, of course not, Fitz. You’re brilliant and kind and handsome and so much more._ **

Yes, thank you for that intervention, Jemma. You almost spilled the ink bottle, too.

I don’t know what we’re doing next, or even where we’re going, but the one thing I am absolutely sure of is that I don’t belong anywhere else as much as I belong next to Jemma Simmons, and I will be by her side till the day she wishes me away.

_**Which is never.** _

I love you, Jemma.

 

_Fitz_

 

* * *

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**An Entry from the Journal of Doctor Jemma Simmons**

I have never been so happy in all my life.

I’m at the palace library, writing, with Fitz sitting next to me (writing as well, of course; our poor journals cannot suffer the lack of updates, especially at a time like this). He’s writing rather seriously—I wonder what it could be about?

_**It’s about my brother, Grant. And there’s a bit about you, of course.** _

Fitz!

_**Well, it’s only fair that I write in your journal too, seeing as you feel so freely about writing in mine.** _

All right, I shall let this go.

I’m so—I’m just absolutely elated right now. I’m at a festival, and I can hear songs and stories being told about our “legendary” crew. The love of my life just told me he gave up palace life—and with it, his seat on the throne—for me. Me! The girl who once ran away from betrothal to him! The girl who became a doctor then decided to become a pirate!

I feel like the most loved person in the world. I wish I could do something similar for him, but all I can do is tell him how much I love him, stay by his side, and lead us both to beautiful and extraordinary places. I hope it’s enough.

_**It is.** _

_J.S._

 

* * *

DAY 65

**The _White Eagle_**

**The Crew of the _White Eagle_ (current)**

 

_Phillip J. Coulson_

Captain

 

_Melinda May-Coulson_

Quartermaster

 

_Alphonso Mackenzie_

Boatswain

 

_Leopold Fitz_

Boatswain

 

_Jemma Simmons_

Doctor

 

_Barbara Morse-Hunter_

Gunner

 

_Antoine Triplett_

Gunner

 

_Lance Hunter_

Navigator

 

_Daisy Johnson_

Messenger


	11. Two Years Later

2 YEARS LATER

**The Kingdom of Cascadia**

**An Invitation from the Royal Family of Cascadia**

 

You are cordially invited to witness and celebrate the union of

**HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE LEOPOLD FITZ**

and

**LADY JEMMA SIMMONS**

 

On Tuesday, the 3rd of March at 2 o’clock in the afternoon

 

The Palace of Cascadia

with reception to follow at the Royal Banquet Hall

 

* * *

**End of ‘The Tale of the _White Eagle_ ’**

 

Now you have listened, and now you have heard

The story of the ship whose flag bears a white bird.

Don’t get me wrong—they had many more quests

But this is the one that the people know best.

 

Don’t you forget this tale; keep it in your heart.

If you’d like, you can hear it again from the start.

For today, we celebrate these lovers and friends,

Her dear Prince Fitz and his dear Princess Jem.

 

So, here ends our story of adventure and love

And the crew with no limit but the stars above.

Here ends the story of the family most regal

And the brave crew of the ship called the _White Eagle_.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the conclusion; here is the end.  
> Thank you for sticking with me, dear friends!  
> Before I sign off, though, before I shall leave,  
> Thanks are in order to the following three:
> 
> Recoveringrabbit, my amazing beta reader,  
> Your feedback was great; I've never read anything sweeter!
> 
> Jess Y, my good friend and my partner in crime  
> This journey was fun; let's do it again sometime.
> 
> And for dear Queen_Aisha, my FS Valentine,  
> Your prompt was amazing, and you yourself are sublime!  
> I hope you have a fantastic Valentine's Day;  
> Enjoy and go treat yo self all through the day!
> 
> Shoutout to the brilliant minds behind FSV:  
> Your hard work has paid off, and now, we thank thee!  
> And a mention's in order for rhymezone dot com  
> For helping me find rhymes, thus, keeping me calm.
> 
> I'm rambling again, so it's time for me to close.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic of both poetry and prose!  
> I'll be back real soon for the partnered exchange,  
> But for now, I will rest; my thoughts I'll arrange.


End file.
